


Namarie

by CassieHughes



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Funeral, Implied Death, Mourning, No happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieHughes/pseuds/CassieHughes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There shouldn't be sunshine when grief holds you tightly in its grip.<br/>***Implied Character Death***<br/>Originally written for Teitho challenge 'Weather' but tweeked since to try and change the perspective problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namarie

.  
.

_Sunshine._  
_There shouldn't be sunshine._  
_The day should be grey, washed out by darkened clouds mournful tears._  
_How can the sky be so blue?_  
_So clear?_  
_So._  
_Full of promise?_

_._

_._

The single bell tolls out its mournful note across the city and still I remain motionless, a lone figure standing at the peak of the tallest tower, feeling its knell resonate through my aching body, striking a chord within my heart. It is almost time, but not yet. I can not face it yet.

A gentle breeze ruffles through my hair, raising the long strands to dance unheeded around my pallid face, bringing with it the scents of the life that surrounded me, tickling my mind to release memories of times long gone. I close my eyes and inhale deeply, allowing the sensations to overtake all other thoughts, releasing myself to their touch and in doing so find myself pulled away to another place and time. Another sunny day, one that had held so much more promise than did this.

o~o~o

"Come little brother, the time is almost upon us and you dare not be late."

I watch in my mind’s eye as we walk together step for step, down gaily bedecked corridors, windows sparkling with summer sunlight, each dressed in our finest clothes for this most auspicious occasion. A date awaited for so long and with so much anticipation.

"Ada."

"Ionen."

We smile and embrace. No need for words, the proud look on our fathers face says enough as he pulls away to regard us with eyes that always seem to hold the knowledge of the world in their depths.

"We will await you within." He bows his head slightly, as if to equals now, and opens the ornately carved doors to enter the hall of fire. He takes one last backwards glance, an encouraging smile upon his oft, too grave features then is gone, closing the doors gently behind him.

"So, this is it." We speak almost at the same time and nervous laughter fills the air. We embrace and inhale deeply.

"Together?"

"Aye, together."

"Happy coming of age, little brother."

Raising our hands we push the doors open and walk through to meet the sea of joyous faces waiting to share in our celebration.

 

o~o~o

 

"'Elladan"

Blinking out of the reverie I have unwittingly slipped into I raise my hand to my face feeling moisture on the cold cheek. I look up at the bright blue sky and frown wondering how I can feel rain from a cloudless sky, then tasting the bitter tang of salt realise it is not rain I feel, but tears. I thought I had no more left to shed.

"'Dan?"

I feel the press of a warm and gentle hand upon my shoulder and turn to stare into a well loved careworn face stricken with grief yet also carrying the hint of an emotion, that for a moment I can not place but finally recognise as fear.

"'It is time." The hand upon my shoulder softly squeezes then lets go. I nod and with one last look over the sundrenched landscape below turn to follow my human brother back down into, what will soon become, his city, to the waiting pyre that will consume my twins battered remains. A last farewell, before I finally allow myself to join our father and leave these lands, hoping to find peace for my shattered fëar as my mother did so long ago.

 .

.

* _Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrinen,_  
_yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron!_  
_yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier_  
_mi oromadi lisse-miruvóreva_  
_Andúnë pella, Vardo tellumar_  
_nu luini yassen tintuiar i eleni_  
_ómaryo airetári-lirinen_

_Si man i yulma nin enquantuva?_

_An si Tintallë Varda Oiolossëo_  
_ve fanyar máryat Elentári ortanë,_  
_ar ilyë tier undulávë lumbulë;_  
_ar sindanóriello caita mornië_  
_i falmalinnar imbë met, ar hisië_  
_untúpa Calaciryo miri oialë._  
_Si vanwa ná, Rómello vanwa, Valimar!_

_Namárië! Nai hiruvalyë Valimar._  
_Nai elyë hiruva. Namárië!_

 

* - Namárië or Galadriels Lament by JRR Tolkien.


End file.
